Boldly Go, Issue 9
| pages = 32 | cover artist = George Caltsoudas | colorist = JD Mettler | letterer = AndWorld Design | editor = Sarah Gaydos }} Boldly Go, Issue 9 was the ninth issue of IDW Publishing's Boldly Go comics. Description :Welcome to New Vulcan! and adjust to life in the growing colony... and discover an ancient secret that could change the destiny of Vulcans forever! :CAPTAIN KIRK and the crew of the ''U.S.S. ENDEAVOUR have returned to space following the events at the . Meanwhile, SPOCK and UHURA have returned to New Vulcan to continue their sabbatical while the new U.S.S. ENTERPRISE is under construction...'' Summary In his apartment on New Vulcan, offers his homemade plomeek soup to and before querying them as to the future plans since their return to the colony. Spock intends to aid in a unique drilling operation at the south pole before helping rebuild the Vulcan Science Academy. Uhura meanwhile will head there immediately to teach Earth culture and history. Sarek approves of her choice and hopes she will one day regard New Vulcan as a new home. After dinner, Uhura is beside herself at the obvious subtext of Sarek's words. Obvious to everyone save Spock that is. After she spells out that Sarek approves of the two one day marrying Spock admits that the notion is appealing but his Vulcan bluntness is enough for Uhura to push the discussion to a later date. At the South Pole, Spock speaks to Nanil about the new isotope they have discovered beneath them and though it could be beneficial, Spock feels rushing the extraction would only invite disaster. Nanil has no patience however. When they grew up, their people were feared and respected. Now they are pitied. Indeed there are rumours that the entirety of the Confederacy of Surak will be placed under direct oversight. To restore their lost glory, they need the isotope. And to get that, they need Spock. As Sarek and Uhura discuss the future, the human spies a small human toy on the ground. As she reaches down to inspect it, she suddenly finds herself on the African street where she grew up. As she tries to take stock of her situation, her parents appear to her and lead her to an anomalous drill in the middle of the city, saying they are trying to protect her. Uhura then finds herself back in the courtyard, dismissing the entire thing as a hallucination brought on by New Vulcan's gravity field. Though the next day progresses smoothly at first (even bringing with it the surprise that Vulcans have something resembling gossip), Uhura is then visited by the flaming ghost of her uncle Raheem who tells her to "show them", manifesting a burning rune. Uhura calls Spock to tell him about the visions. Though he, as she did, simply believes them the result of the differing gravity field, she hangs up the instant she sees the drill. Hours later, as the drilling commences, Uhura touches down and halts the excavation. That done, she notices the rune emblazoned on a nearby mountain. Upon touching it, four blue ghosts manifest. The ones who brought Uhura the warning in the first place. Brought before the Vulcan council, the ghosts reveal that this was their planet once but discovering the isotope caused their extinction and the planet to become the burnt desert it is now. The warning was left behind to deter others from mining operations. Uhura later theorizes that the species communicated by emotions and it was her human heritage that allowed her to hear the warning in the first place. As Spock wonders why his half-human heritage did not grant him an audience, Sarek leaves the couple to discuss that. Among other topics. Uhura cheers again at the subtext (and again Spock proves incapable of reading between the lines) but confesses that right now, she is not ready for marriage. But...she does love Spock. And he feels precisely the same way. Log entries ; , supplement : I'd never tell the Vulcans, but I've always thought embracing over everything else was simply a point of view. A decision dictated by evidence, rather than emotion, but decision nonetheless. But having spent time here on New Vulcan, it's clear that they see logic as something much more than that. It's a singular destination they'll arrive at as long as they simply follow the path. As far back as I remember, I've been on a path of my own. Even growing up in Africa, I'd glance up at the stars and know that's where my life was headed. Working in Starfleet was all I ever wanted. But this place has shown me a simpler life. But one no less desirable in its simplicity. Has everything in my life been guiding me here? *;Personal log, supplemental. : Nothing about it was logical. These inhabitants are not alive, not in any traditional sense. Spock's best hypothesis is that they are psychic echoes of the last survivors. By their telling, they are the last of a species wiped out by a cataclysm that resulted from their use of the isotope the Vulcans discovered. It once existed in abundance, powering their civilization. It destroyed the once fertile ecosystem. Leaving this arid world. They marked what remained of the isotope with a warning. A warning only I could hear. References Characters :Nanil • Raheem • • • Alhamisi Uhura • M'Umbha Uhura • Locations :New Vulcan • Voroth Massif Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Vulcan Science Academy Other references :plomeek soup Appendices Images alhamisi Uhura.jpg|Alhamisi Uhura. m'Umbha Uhura.jpg|M'Umbha Uhura. Cover Gallery Boldly Go 9.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas Boldly Go 9 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Arianna Florean Boldly Go 9 RI B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Boldly Go 9 RI A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B by Cryssy Cheung Connections ) | before = Boldly Go, Issue 8 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 10 }} External link * category:tOS comics